When you ship kids at your school
by Rebeccamae009
Summary: idek why anyone but my friends would read this, and they know what it's about


Dylan walked down the street, carrying his bag which held his basketball and other things. He turned the corner and walked for a few minutes before coming to the basketball court in his neighborhood. He entered the court, looking over at the other boy who was there.

"Hey, Jakhari." He said, recognizing the boy as someone from his school.

Jakhari turned around, surprised to see Dylan here. "You live around here?" He shot a three before walking over to Dylan.

"Yeah, I live a few blocks from here." He answered, sitting down his bag. "One v One?" Dylan asked, getting into position. "Sure." Jakhari tossed the ball to Dylan. "Check."

~time skip cause my knowledge of basketball is limited~

Dylan was ahead of Jakhari by three points, but they both began to feel drops of rain falling on them. Within a few minutes it was pouring; they decided to resume the game later.

While they were getting their things together they hated about where they lived, finding out that Dylan lived closer to the court than Jakhari.

"You wanna just stay at my house until the rain lets up?" Dylan asked while they walked down the street together.

Jakhari nodded his head in response, "You better have some good food." Dylan laughed as they turned the corner. After a minute or two more of walking, they made it to Dylan's house.

Dylan quickly pulled out his keys from his bag, unlocking his front door and letting Jakhari enter first.

"No one's home right now." Dylan said, closing the door. Jakhari looked around, trying to figure out Dylan's house.

Dylan walked past Jakhari and down a hall, he turned right and entered the kitchen. "What do you want to eat? I can make pretty much anything." ((headcanon that Dylan loves cooking))

Jakhari looked around, "Anything is fine." He stared intently at Dylan as he walked around the kitchen.

Dylan pulled out some chicken and noodles, he then grabbed an apron from the closet and wrapped it around him. Jakhari held back laugh as he discovered this new side of Dylan, whom was kept secret while at school. Dylan quickly cooked some chicken fettuccine alfredo, he dumped some onto a plate. He turned to Jakhari and sat the plate down on the counter next to him. "Thanks." Jakhari said, before taking a bite of it. "THIS IS DELICIOUS!" He exclaimed, smiling brightly. Dylan laughed, "You think so?" Jakhari shook his head in approval. "My mom isn't home much, so I usually cook the meals for me and my dad." Jakhari continued to eat the food Dylan prepared for him. "Where is she?" He asked, curiously. Dylan sat down next to Jakhari. "Her occupation requires her to travel overseas a lot, so I rarely see her." He said, with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Jakhari felt sad for Dylan. "That sounds terrible.." He trailed off. Dylan smiled, "Don't be, me and my dad are doing okay." Jakhari finished his food and put the plate in the sink. "Your room?" Dylan stood up and headed across the hall, opening the door to his room. He sat down on his bed, Jakhari followed, sitting next to him on the bed. "Sorry I told you all that stuff about my family." Dylan looked down at his hands.

"Don't be! It's good to open up sometimes.." He said, trying to be comforting.

"Well, how's your family?" Dylan inquired, I mean it was only fair that now he got to learn about Jakhari's family after opening up.

Jakhari kept silent for moment, thinking of what to say.

"My family is.. weird."

Dylan cocked a brow, tilting his head to look at Jakhari.

Jakhari sighed, "My mom and dad are divorced, I live with my mom and never get to see my dad."

"Oh.."

"And my mom works overnight shifts so she can pay for both of us, and I feel like it'd be easier for her if I wasn't here, y'know?"

"Don't say that, she wouldn't be working so hard if she didn't love you."

Dylan and Jakhari looked at each other for a while, staying silent.

After several minutes past, Dylan spoke up, breaking the pretty bearable silence.

"Can I tell you something I've never told anyone before?" Dylan said, hesitantly.

Jakhari smiled, "You can tell me anything."

Dylan took a deep breath. "I'm gay." He said rather bluntly.

Jakhari's eyes widened. "You're gay?"

Dylan nodded slowly, "You wanna know something else?"

"Sure.."

"I think I love you."

Dylan blushed and leaned toward Jakhari, kissing him softly.

Jakhari didn't pull away but didn't kiss back either.

Dylan broke the kiss and looked into Jakhari's brown orbs with hope.

"I love you, too." Jakhari said, kissing him again.

~time skip to later that night~

Dylan and Jakhari laid on Dylan's bed.

"So when did you realize it?" Jakhari asked.

"Huh?" Dylan rested his head on Jakhari's chest.

"When did you realize you loved me?"

"Oh, hmm," Dylan thought for a moment.

"Probably the first time we were in detention together and had to do those trust exercises." Dylan smiled, thinking about the memory.

Jakhari laughed. "I think that's when I realized it too, but I denied it for a while."

"What made you accept it?" Dylan looked up at Jakhari.

"Rebecca talking about how obvious it was, and that she was accepting. I thought I was a freak no one would accept."

Dylan and Jakhari stayed silent, just being happy because of the presence of the other.

Eventually, they fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
